Hellsing: Of steel and Iron
by RamzaStrife220
Summary: John Hellsing is the younger brother of Integra and technical engineer of the organization. Using his knowledge of technology, he forges advanced suits of armor to fight the armies of the damned. While his suits protect his body, what will protect his sanity? What will protect him from the madness that so many others seem to fall under? *Slight AU with Gundam inspired armor.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Good day fellow readers. My name is RamzaStrife220, thank you for taking a look at my piece of literature. Before you begin, I would like to clear just a few things up.**

**The suits that my OC builds are smaller versions of the Gundams of the Gundam universe, possibly ranging from the first anime all the way to present shows. If you would like to suggest a suit for him to use. Please comment below, I have a few obvious choices. But I would love to make the experience more enjoyable for you. I will describe the suits by listing their suit numbers from the shows. So all it would take is a quick google search to see an image. His first suit will be of my favorite Gundam. **

**Secondly, the fic will follow closely to the OVA. Though not line for line, I wish to add some character development for my OC, so some chapters may branch off or be changed up a bit to add interest in the story itself.**

**Thirdly, I'm writing this fic because I've been binge watching both Hellsing Ultimate as well as the Gundam shows. Thank you again for taking the time to read this. Please Enjoy. I do not own any characters except my own.**

Deep into the heart of Great Britain sits the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization, an organization tasked with dealing with the countries most dangerous category of enemies. The supernatural, vampires, werewolves, zombies. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the leader of this ragtag group of vampire hunters earns the respect of her fellow country men and her royal majesty herself. Down in the basements of the headquarters, an engineer tinkers with his latest project.

Equipped with a welding helmet and a mag welder, he is busy at work putting together parts. The glow of the light being the only source to illuminate the room. A knock on the door interrupted him, ceasing the welding. He lifted his helmet to reveal his dirty face and shaggy brown hair, turning around his brown eyes fell upon Walter C. Dornez, the family butler. "Still hard at work John?" He mused with his thick British accent. John answered with a tired yawn. "Unfortunately Walter, what time is it?" The engineer asked as Walter approached him with a tray. On the tray was a glass of tea and a few biscuits. "Its 6:00pm sir, might I suggest you take a break? Its been well over 14 hours since you've started." He smiled setting the tray on a nearby table.

John turned to the pieces of large red and black metal scattered about on his work benches, he gave a sigh. "I'm so close Walter, all I need is a suitable source of power." He replied as he picked up a red and white gauntlet, slipping it over his hand. He opened and closed his fingers slowly, the gauntlet itself whirring softly. "Oh? Have you come up with any?" Walter asked with amusement. John scratched his chin with the gauntlet. "There was a couple, I've thought of Nuclear, but then there's the problem with radiation. Ill slowly be cooked alive." He replied, picking up his tea with the metal glove.

"Have you tried Palladium as a core?" Walter smiled softly, causing John's eyes to widen as he spit up his tea. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?" He exclaimed as he rushed over to his work bench, flipping through his notes. "If I use Palladium, Hydrogen can power the suit!" He exclaimed excitingly as he jotted some notes down. Walter smiled and bowed. "I shall leave you to it then sir." John stopped and turned to him. "Say Walter, wheres my sister?" He asked as Walter stopped at the door. "Oh, Sir Integra had an assignment in Cheddar. It shouldn't take too long, I have a feeling she will be back in time for supper." He answered, John nodded as the butler left the room. Leaving the engineer to his work. John sprawled his blueprints over his work bench. Revealing designs for an exo-suit like armor. The blueprint labeled "MBF-PO2". He took a sip of his tea. "If I can get this to work, I can finally start making a difference." He muttered, setting his tea down and flipping his helmet back over his face.

John sat up sharply, the pile of notebooks covering his face scattering about. He had been leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his work bench. "Shit, I must've passed out." He muttered as he checked his wristwatch. Reading "7:30am." He gave a sleepy yawn as he sat up, turning to the corner of his lab. He smiled softly at the dark boxy silhouette. "Its finally ready." He muttered as he exited the room, walking down the hallway. "I wonder if Integra is back yet?" He muttered, he suddenly sniffed the air. Glancing at his armpit, he lifted and sniffed. Immediately grimacing. "I need a shower first."

Not long after, John stepped out of the bathroom. Wiping his face with a towel, he was dressed in a fresh pair of tan cargo pants and a dark tank top. "I wonder where everyone is?" He muttered as he made his way back to his lab. "I'm right here." A deep voice answered as a dark haired man sporting a red trench coat morphed out of the wall next to him. This caused the engineer to jump backwards. " Ah! Jesus Ali, you know I hate that!" He protested. "And I detest when you call me "Ali". Its been Alucard for centuries." Alucard replied, fulling stepping out of the wall. "Should you be in bed anyway?" John asked as he checked his watch.

"The wicked doesn't sleep." He grinned, causing John to scratch his head. "And besides, my master wants to see you." Alucard added, causing John to perk up. "Oh good, she's awake. There was something I needed to show her." He smiled as he began to make his way to her office. "Oh? Finally finished with your little project?" Alucard mused as he floated behind him. "Yes, and it only took a year." John replied as he opened the double doors to Integra's The curtains drawn back to conceal the morning sun.

"Morning sis, how'd your mission in Cheddar go?" He asked as he pulled up one of the chairs, Alucard floated behind her. "The vampire was eradicated, but not without 99 percent of the village being turned into ghouls." She replied. This caused John to sigh and hang his head in defeat. "Damn it, if I had just worked a little harder to get the suit done." He muttered. "It wouldn't have done any good for us. Most of the village was already turned by the time we arrived." Integra responded, taking a drag from her cigar. John groaned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, he then perked up. "Wait, what happened to the 1 percent?" He leaned forward. "Uhm...Hi there!" A timid voice came from behind him, turning his head, John's eyes fell upon a young woman wearing a police uniform. With blood hair and blood red eyes. "M-my name is Seras, pleased to meet you sir..." She introduced herself timidly.

"John, this is Seras Victoria. The last survivor of the Cheddar massacre." Integra introduced the girl, who waved a bit. John stared into her blood red eyes, then turning to Alucard. "You turned her into a vampire didn't you?" He asked, causing the vampire to chuckle darkly. "She was dying, it was her choice to make." Alucard replied. John exhaled and scratched his head. "Well, I guess it cant be helped." He replied as he took a seat in front of the desk. "Moving on." Integra stated, catching John's attention. "Your top secret project, the one you've kept from me for a year. Today is the due date, I hope you have something to report." She rested her head in her hands.

John smirked at his sisters question as he laid back in his chair. "C'mon sis, give me some credit." He replied as the floor opened up next to him as a platform came rising up. On the hydraulic platform. An exo-suit of red black, and white colors stood motionless. Integra raised a brow, the armor itself was equipped with a katana, tall shield, and a small sub machine gun. Seras blinked a few times as Alucard grinned. "This is your ultimate weapon? The thing that is going to help you conquer the damned?" He asked as John stood up and approached it from the back. The rear of the armor split up, allowing him to climb inside as it sealed him in. John face appeared in the helmet before the mouth guard and visor came down to conceal him.

"This is the prototype MBF-PO2, self powered armor of the Hellsing organization. Made of titanium and silver alloys, it can protect me from calibers up to 88mm. Same with the shield." He stated as he drew the katana. "This is the blade, made from forged titanium, this thing can slice through steel." He added as he sheathed it. Integra smiled softly. "Well John, I'm impressed. I hope your hard work pays off." She added as he stepped forward. "This is just a prototype, it still needs tested before I can make variants." He added as Integra lit a cigar. "Well then, I have the perfect opportunity. There is a hospital in Ireland. Reports say heavy ghoul and vampire activity. I want you, Alucard, and the Police Girl to head there now." She ordered as John gave a nod. "Do try to keep up, Id hate for that shiny new suit to break." Alucard grinned. "I hate to disappoint you Ali, but this suit may surprise you." He gave a smirk of his own.

_

**Ireland**

"Readings are normal, everything is going smoothly so far." John muttered as he glanced at the various points in his HUD. Alucard hadn't been paying much attention as he was too busy firing his heavy pistol into the crowd of ghouls. "The first two floors have been cleared, scans show at least 25 left on the sonar." He added as he pulled a layout of the hospital. "Your suit does well in detecting the enemy, but can it fight the enemy?" The vampire asked as he reloaded his weapon. "Lets find out." John replied as he scanned four ghouls on his targeting system, gripping the hilt of his katana. The thrusts on his back hummed as they suddenly fired up. Rocketing past the ghouls, he drew his weapon simultaneously. The heads of the zombies being sliced clean off.

"Impressive John, I underestimated your technological skills." Alucard smirked as he clapped his hands in amusement as the latter sheathed his sword. "Speaking of skills, how is Seras doing?" John asked as him and Alucard turned their heads to see the police girl firing rounds into a horde of ghouls. An evil smirk, red filled her eyes as she continued to fire. "She appears to be finally understanding what she is." Alucard answered with a pleased grin upon his face. John answered with a sigh.

"Yes, its a shame. She was probably a decent human being." They both watched as the blood from the ghouls stained her clothes. She glanced at it, slowly leaning in to lick it. John turned away as Alucard's grin stretched wider. Suddenly, John's HUD flashed "Warning" This caused his eyes to widen as Seras was suddenly impaled with multiple bayonets. "Impossible! I didn't pick anything up on Sonar!" He exclaimed as Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"Those bayonets are blessed..." In a flash, the room began to fill with scraps of paper. Nails driving them into the walls and doors. "Barriers..." John was busy glancing around the room, scanning through multiple HUD's. Soon however it was not needed, as heavy footsteps echoed throughout the dark and empty corridor. Approaching at a slow and steady pace. "Wait..." John muttered as he turned to the impaled body of Seras. "Did you say those were blessed blades?" A soft jingle of a necklace filled the engineers ears as his eyes went wide.

"Ali, we have to go. Now." He ordered as he moved to Seras. "What? Why on Earth would we do that? We're still on a mission." Alucard protested as John began to painfully remove the blades from Sera's back. She let out a pained gasp with each one pulled. "I'm sorry Seras, I know it hurts." He muttered as he tapped a button on his helmet. "Walter, come in. We've got a problem...Its..." He turned his gaze, his eyes going wide as a tall dark figure stood at the end of the hallway, looking ominous as his glasses were the only things illuminating from his shadow.

"Alexander Anderson."

The shadow grinned as he raised his bayonets resting in his hands. "We are the servants of God, the messengers of his justice. We are the instruments of his divine wrath on Earth. We are called upon to cleanse they kingdom with the ash of the flesh from his enemies." He stated as he crossed his swords to from a holy cross.

John swallowed nervously as he began to approach, the same sinister grin matched only by Alucard remained on his face. "Beautiful night isn't it?" He asked as he stopped a short distance away. "What is the Vatican doing here? This is violating our treaty agreements." John stated as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "To hell with the treaty agreements, all I see are a two monsters of the damned and a protestant heathen." Anderson sneered. "Oh this will be so much fun." Alucard chuckled darkly as the two began to approach closer. "Alucard no, we need to leave!" John protested.

"John, go take care of the vampire. I will handle this soldier of God." He grinned. "There's no need." Anderson interjected. "I already killed him myself, wasn't much fun however. I hope you wont disappoint me Alucard, the famous Hellsing family pet."

The two had stopped mere feet from each other. Locked onto one another with the same sneering grin. John sweated nervously behind his mouth guard and visor. "I was afraid that this might happen one day, my suit wasn't meant to be tested against someone like Father Anderson...I've got to think of something fast..." Suddenly the two drew their weapons, with speeds that John's HUD could barely keep up with. With Alucard managing to attack first, firing two rounds into Anderson's head. The force of the bullets knocking his head back. Alucard grinned, however John didn't celebrate just yet.

"If the rumors are true...it wont be enough..."

Suddenly, Anderson moved forward. Catching Alucard off guard as he swung his sharp blades, slicing his head clean off. This horrified the two Hellsing members as Alucard's head rolled across to them, fixated with a surprised stare. "M-master...!" Sera's choked on her own words. "Damn it! Alucard takes longer to regenerate when his head his cut off..." John thought to himself as he glanced up at the grinning Paladin. "That was the infamous Hellsing family dog? What a joke!" John gritted his teeth.

He drew his sword, causing Anderson to turn his head. "Whats this? Another heathen who is in need of Divine punishment?" He grinned as he summoned more bayonets. "Seras, I know you can stand. I need you to run. Get as far as you can and radio for back up." He ordered as she glanced at her masters head. "I said go!" He boomed, turning his head in time to see a bayonet thrust towards his face. Having just barely avoided it, the steel scratching against his mouth guard.

Seras, having no choice but to retreat, retrieved her masters head and slowly began to move down the corridor. Batting Anderson's hand away from his helmet, John delivered a kick that sent the Paladin backwards. He stood motionless for a moment, before letting out a dark chuckle. "Its useless, to run away. I will cut down every last one of you protestant filth."

"Who are you to decide who needs punished? Who decides that God needs his will carried out against people who don't follow the same principals as your own?" John demanded as he tightened the grip on his katana.

"That sounds just like a protestant. The sooner we cleanse of the world of you. The better." Anderson tightened lifted his bayonets.

"You are not a servant of God, you are a tyrant in his name." John retorted as his thrusters fired up charging for Anderson. "Analyze his fight pattern." He ordered his HUD as he ducked an attack from Anderson. Spinning around behind him he went for a slash, but the Paladin raised a bayonet behind his back to deflect the blade. Spinning the opposite direction, he went for a slash to the side of Anderson's body, who blocked it with the second bayonet.

"He's reading my every movements, I have to think outside of the box..." John muttered as he jumped back, reaching onto his waist he retrieved his sub machine gun and began firing. This of course was fruitless as he deflected each bullet. John then aim his katana at the Paladin and launched it towards him. As Anderson knocked the weapon into the air, John charged forward with his thrusters. Armed with his shield he bashed Anderson backwards while grabbing his katana from the air. Managing to stab him in the shoulder. Anderson grunted in pain.

"You're not half bad protestant, better than that pet Vampire." He commented as he pulled John's sword from his shoulder, tossing it at his feet.

"You severely underestimate him." It was then that his HUD flashed a warning. "Low Power." John's heart skipped a beat. "No, not now..." He muttered as the color of his armor began to fade. "Whats the matter? Running out of juice for your little toy?" Anderson grinned as he took a step forward.

"Damn it...gotta think, gotta think!" Compartments then opened up on his chest, dropping a few flash bangs. Catching Anderson off guard, he was forced to shield his eyes. "Bastard." He growled, as the bright light died down. John had vanished.

Seras had been slowly making her way down the hall, wincing and whimpering as a single bayonet stung into her back. "Master?...what do I do?" She looked down at the head of Alucard. "Seras..." John grunted as he stepped around the corner, his armor dull in its colors. "J-John?!" She stammered as he dragged himself closer. The warning of "Low Power" still flashing on his HUD. "We need to go...now..." He groaned. But it was too late, Anderson had appeared behind him. Surprising the two as he raised his bayonets.

"Its time to say your prayers, and go to sleep." He grinned. John stood ready however, it was at that moment that his "Low Power" Changed to "Critical Failure."

"No!" He exclaimed as his armor changed from dull colors to pure black and white as he teetered and fell backwards. "Seras, run..." He ordered as he crashed to the floor with a thud. The Police Girl looked up at the grinning paladin with pure terror. John watched helplessly as he swung his bayonets.

Gunshots rang out as Anderson's weapons shattered to pieces, everyone turned to see Integra herself holding a smoking pistol, accompanied by two bodyguards. "That's enough, Father Anderson." She ordered as John slowly and shakily lifted his arm. Without power, it was very difficult to manipulate. He pulled off his mouth guard and optic visor. "Sis..." He muttered. "Sir Integra Hellsing, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Anderson asked. She stared coldly at the Paladin. "You're in great violation of our treaty Father, we've got this under control. I suggest you retreat and let us handle the situation. Neither Hellsing nor the Vatican would want this kind of confrontation." She ordered as Anderson's grinned stretched wider.

"Retreat? You expect the soldiers of God, the deliverers of his divine justice to just retreat? You expect me to just turn my head and listen to a filthy Protestant whore?!" He demanded as he suddenly lunged forward with his bayonets. "No!" John exclaimed as his body guards returned fire. Only for them to be cut down and killed. Luckily, this gave Integra enough time to draw her own sword and prevent Anderson's blades from decapitating her. "How dare you?" She grunted with an unpleasant expression. "You are nothing but a Vatican dog, upgraded and molded to follow their every whim. You're a toy Anderson." She remarked as she struggled to keeps his blades away. "That may be you Protestant filth. But you're still weak.

A charged roar from John caught the two off-guard, having managed to slipped out of his armor. He wielded one of the metal gauntlets from his suit. "Get the fuck away from her!" He boomed as the hardened titanium glove connected with the priests cheek. Shattering his glasses and breaking his nose. However, this action would not go unpunished.

With one swipe of his sharp bayonet, Johns right arm was sliced completely off. His eyes lit up in pain, while Integra's lit up in shock. Blood spurted out onto the floor as John's eyes met with Anderson's sneering grin. "John!" Integra and Seras screamed as he fell to the floor. The engineers eyes falling upon his severed arm. Vision fading in and out. "Integra..." He gasped. "I'm sorry..." His eyes slowly closed, possibly never opening again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, did you enjoy it? Please let me know in the comments, though. Just a favorite or a follow will let me know that you did. Chapters will be updated regularly and will be posted towards the end of each week at the latest. Have a good day.**

**-RamzaStrife220**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, a pleasure to see you again. If you're reading this. Then that means you must've enjoyed the first chapter. I got this one out a little sooner than expected. Of course that wont happen all the time. But nevertheless, please enjoy. I do not own anything except my character.**

**1 week later**

There was a knock at the door to John's workshop, the engineer had been nose deep into another project. He flipped his welding helmet up to see his sister standing in the doorway. "Huh? Sis, you never come down here. Whats up?" He asked as he set his welding tool aside as she entered the room. Her traditional cold stare unchanging. "I came in to check up on you, Walter tells me you haven't left your workshop all week." She answered as she stopped at his bench.

"How is your arm?"

John lifted it to reveal a titanium coated prosthetic, which appeared very realistic in shape and size. It could be easily mistaken for a real one. Had it not been for the silver paint job. "I found a spare." He joked dryly, setting down the wrench it was holding. Integra smiled softly. "You work fast little brother." She mused as she took a closer look. "Well, being stuck in bed all day sounds good in theory." He chuckled softly. Despite how cold she could be as a leader, she always managed to give sisterly love to him. Though it was rare if they weren't alone, but John couldn't blame her. She had to be the cold and fearless leader she was meant to be.

"Its not all bad, at least it doesn't get tired when I'm holding a wrench all day. Ives thought about adding some-"

"I'm sorry." Integra muttered, causing John to perk up.

"I shouldn't have sent you on that mission with Alucard and the police girl, I should've let you test your suit within the confines of the manner."

Integra glanced down at the floor, was her gaze was soon reverted as her brother placed his new arm on her shoulder. It weighed more than she expected.

"Its not your fault." John replied as he stared into the open palm of his new arm. "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to go. Losing the arm is just part of the job hazard, better my arm than your head. I couldn't run this place." He chuckled softly, to which Integra responded with a rare gentle smile. "Your quite right, regardless. I'm looking forward to your next project. The round table will be arriving shortly, I hope that you will make an appearance with one of your suits. Show them where their funds are going." She smirked as she stopped at the door.

John watched with soft eyes as the door closed behind his sister as his eyes trailed down to his metal prosthetic. Opening and closing his calm, the gears whirring softly. Raising up from his chair, he approached his suit standing upright. Supported by chains extending to the ceiling.

"Sacrificing your arm was very noble of you to save my master." A voice called from the darkness as the darkness itself shift and formed into Alucard. "Yeah, but there is something that bothers me." John replied as his eyes moved to the vampire.

"You sure took your time in regenerating. Why?"

A grin stretched across Alucard's face. "Losing your head will certainly do that to you."

"Bullshit." John's eyes narrowed. "I've seen you regenerate faster from nothing. You were hoping Seras would drink your blood and become a full vampire. Weren't you?" He accused as he approached Alucard, whose grin could only stretch wider. "Awfully bold with your assumptions aren't you?"

"In the process of your little gamble, I lost my arm and my sister almost lost her head Ali" He glared into the red eyes of the vampire king. "Do not blame me for your overconfidence in your machines. If you were so concerned of your well being. You wouldn't have joined us in the hunt."

"If I hadn't joined the hunt you and Anderson would've torn each other apart and fucked up our truce even further with the Vatican, which is already paper thin." John retorted, not breaking his gaze.

"My orders were to search and destroy anyone or anything that got in our way. It wasn't my choosing to fight Alexander Anderson." Alucard's tone began to shift to minor annoyance with the engineer.

"No but you certainly didn't protest to the damned idea!"

The two glared at each other, growing hatred encircled them both.

"Uhm...am I interrupting something?" A small voice came from the door, the two turned to see Seras peeking from behind the safety of the door. John gave a small sigh. "No Seras, please come in." She entered cautiously, Walter soon following her. She had been holding a massive cannon that him and Walter had crafted for her. They had made one for Alucard too. The Jackal, to which he probably had tucked into his coat. They designed it for the soul purpose to combat against Anderson's healing ability. Walter had been carrying a tray of medical supplies.

"Sir John, I've come to see how you've been recuperating, as well as to check the healing of your amputation. He smiled as approached the engineer.

"Ah yes, thank you Walter." John glanced down at his prosthetic, reaching to detach it. However, the mainframe computer began flashing. "Danger! Intruder Alert. Front doors." On its screen. Everyone turned to it surprised as the lights in the room flickered. "Sir John! We're under attack from an unknown enemy!" A security officer came through the intercom.

"What the hell?!" He dashed over to the intercom. "Report!" He demanded as he typed to bring up security cameras, revealing a horde of heavily armored ghouls entering the front entrance.

"Oh god...the enemy are ghouls!" The frantic officer answered, everyone's eyes lit up in shock. Screams were soon followed as the sounds of gunfire with sloshing and spurting sounds filled the intercom. Then. Silence.

"Security!? Report!" The engineer demanded as unknown man wearing a beanie and covered in various piercings filled the camera feed. "Hello? Is this thing on? Right! This message goes out to the round table and and any sorry shit head that happened to show up to work today!" John gritted his teeth in anger at the rude individual.

"Your asses are currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers! I'm your host, Jan Valentine! As soon as me and the boys are finished with lunch, we will be coming shortly to kill every single one of you! But most importantly, we wanted to think you for providing us with snacks for the occasion!" He laughed as he held up the head of the slain security officer. John slammed his fist on the console.

"So I would take the time to pray to your God, or just as good. Fucking kill yourselves! There's no shame in taking the cowards way out! A lot better than what we are going to do to you! Once again I'm Jan motherfuckin' Valentine! And we will be seeing you shortly!" He laughed as the feed cut out.

"John, whats your status?" Integra shortly followed over the coms. "I'm currently in my lab with Seras, Walter and Alucard." He replied as he helplessly watched the camera feeds. Their forces being cut down and eaten by the army of ghouls. "What do you suggest?"

"I recommend we should split up, Alucard can handle the forces that are making their way to the basement. Us three will make our way to your position to provide protection." John made his way over to a hulking mass covered with a tarp.

"How do you plan on reaching us? There's an entire army from the basement to the conference room. We've already barricaded the entrance." She replied

"Its simple." John ripped off the tarp, revealing a large six and a half foot tall armored suit. Colored with black base paint and red highlights. It sported a large shield on each arm, a dual barreled cannon rested on its right arm while a cannon rested on the right shoulder, and a missile pod on the left. Printed on the chest was the model number "FA-78"

"We make one."

Everyone's eyes lit up in amazement. "Oh my, so that's what you've been up to all week." Walter smirked as he applied his leather gloves. "The technical wonder and the Angel of Death, side by side." Alucard grinned as the armor opened up, allowing John to climb inside.

"Very well." Integra smirked. "Then my orders are to search and destroy, do not leave a single one left standing." She ordered, causing Walter and Alucard to grin as the transmission ended on the camera feed.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get to-"

John interrupted Seras by lifted his arm mounted cannon into the air, firing two shots into the ceiling. "Lets go, grab on." He ordered as his mouth guard and optic visor slide over his face. "This should be interesting." Walter chuckled as him and Seras grabbed onto both sides of John.

"Alucard, I trust that you can-"

He looked up to see that the vampire king had vanished. "...handle things here...right..." He sighed as he glanced up at the hole in the ceiling. "Hold on." He ordered as the thrusters on his back and bottoms of his feet fired up. The suit slowly lifting them into the air before rocketing upwards. Going through various levels in the ceiling. Until they blasted through a hole in the floor of the conference room, surprising the round table as Integra smirked.

"What in God's name is that?!" Sir Penwood exclaimed as the other two members climbed off. Walter approached Integra, lighting her cigar. "Hiya..." Seras waved nervously.

"Sir Penwood, its me. John." He replied as his mouth guard and visor lifted. Revealing his face. Surprising the round table. "John? What on Earth are you doing inside such a thing?" He asked as he stepped forward. The gears in his legs groaning an whirring with each movement. "So, that's why you needed such a ludicrous amount of funding? To make a weapon?" Sir Irons rested his chin in his hands.

"Yes sir, I hope it doesn't disappoint you." John replied as he turned to Integra. "Walter? Have we been bested?" She puffed on her cigar, causing him to chuckle softly. "Heavens no, we've been in far stickier situations than this." He answered as he tightened his glove.

"While Alucard is busy downstairs, Walter and Seras will clear this floor. I will stand back and provide cover in case any get through. But I'm doubtful." John added as his mouth guard and visor slide down.

"I agree with John. Your orders will be as exactly as followed. Not a single one left standing. Come Seras." Walter grinned as garot wires danced around him. The two leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

John folded his arms as he stood in the path of the door, ready for anything that might come through. His sonar scanned 45 pings on the current floor. "There's a lot of them." He spoke out loud, catching the attention of the round table."But even then, it shouldn't be a problem for Walter and Seras."

"Animals." Integra's voice turned him from his Sonar. Turning to face her, the cannon on his shoulder rotated, trained on the door behind him. "They dare to declare war on the Hellsing Organization, on Britain. Kill my men and disrespect my family name. I will pay dearly." She stated calm but coldly. Snapping her cigar.

"I find it odd." John put a finger against his chin in thought, Integra turned her gaze to him. "I upgraded the security systems with part of the funding."

"What are you saying John?" Integra asked.

"I'm saying my early warning systems should've detected the threat a lot sooner...but they didn't.."

This caused whispers amungst the round table, Penwood twiddles with his fingers in nervous anticipation as Sir Irons remained calm. "Perhaps a glitch or an error?" He suggested.

"Not likely, I designed and installed them myself. Then there is even a bigger problem." His optics narrowed. The sounds of gunfire were muffled outside of the door, signaling that the others were in the heat of battle.

"How did the enemy know where to go?" A dead silence fell upon the room as Integra's eyes flickered. "They knew where to attack, when and how. It doesn't make any sense..."

Suddenly, Johns HUD flashed. "Somethings coming, fast!" He exclaimed as the round table braced for whatever was approaching. Turning to face the door, John watched as Jan Valentine kicked down the door.

"Good morning bitches! I-"

He wasn't able to finish as John reached out and grabbed his head, lifting him up. The engineer launched the Valentine brother with such force into the ground that the floor beneath him caved. Sending him crashing into the previous level of the building.

"Asshole." He muttered as he glanced up, eyes widening with shock as him and Integra both stood unable to speak. Further down the hall past the equally horrified Walter, was a horde of ghouls. Ghouls that were once the staff of Hellsing headquarters.

"They didn't..." John slumped his shoulders as Integra shook her head. "They turned all of our staff...into ghouls..." Unable to find the heart to kill their own men, the ghouls managed to overrun Seras, placing their hands all over her body as she tried to kick them away.

However, the red filled eyes returned to her as she jumped up. She began tearing at the former Hellsing staff. Ripping apart their limbs and tearing off their heads. It was hard for the two Hellsing family members to watch. Integra finally had enough.

"That's enough Seras!" She pleaded as she darted past John, he watched she grabbed onto her. "Please...stop..." She begged, the pain in her eyes as she couldn't look at her former men. Fortunately, it didn't take Seras long to snap out her rage. As her red eyes reverted to a soft blue. But that didn't stop the look of horror on her face at what she had done.

John glanced down at the hole in the floor, spotting the gasping Jan Valentine. Rage immediately filled his eyes as he jumped down the hole. His suit that weighed multiple tons crashing down on the vampires legs. He let out a fit of pained screams as John rose to his full height. "Holy Fuck! Oh my God that fucking hurts!"

"Good." Grabbing him by the shirt collar he jumped back up to the current floor with the help of his thrusters, tossing him carelessly against the wall. Walter joined his side. Jan couldn't help but snicker. "Looks like its game over for me, so just do me a favor and fucking off me already." He demanded as the two glared down at him.

"No." Johns mouth guard and visor slid up as he glared at the vampire. "Not until I get what I want from you, and even then. I'm going to make sure you suffer." His words however, only caused Jan to burst into laughter. "Pussy." He spat as Integra approached. "What up bitch?" He grinned.

Integra drew her pistol and fired a few rounds into Jan's chest. "Stop talking, I'm not in the mood. Who sent you? Why did you attack us?" She demanded. This question only caused Jan to burst into more fits of laughter.

"Answer me!"

"Isn't it obvious? The ones who've been organizing all these vampire attacks lately. Not that it matters, I'm about to die anyway." He chuckled. "What do you mean?" John asked as he flipped his face plate down. Scanning the area for more intruders.

Fortunately, this wasn't the case. As a twister of blue flames engulfed the vampire, much to everyone's surprise.

"See? What did I tell you?!" He laughed as he raised his middle finger to the trio. "Well, since I got nothing to fucking lose! How about I give you dipshits a hint?!" John and Integra could only glare at the burning vampire.

"Beware...the...Millennium."

Everyone watched as the vampire Jan Valentine turned to smoldering ash before their very eyes. "Coward." John spat as he glanced at all of the carnage and destruction that littered the hall. Along with a pile of bodies. Some still moving. "Millennium? I don't understand." Integra commented as she turned to her brother. "I..." John sighed. "I don't know either."

"Someone needs to find the brother, he may have more information on this Millennium." Integra ordered as she reached for a cigar. "It's pointless." John replied as he watched a ping on his sonar disappear close to another. "Alucard got to him first." Integra sighed as Walter lit her cigar, John then turned back to the few disabled ghouls that remained. "Ill put them out of their misery sis..." He muttered as he locked onto their heads.

"You will do no such thing Sir John." Irons intervened, causing John to perk up as he approached Integra, holding out another gun. "That task falls onto their commanding officer."

"You cant be serious!" John protested as Irons turned his gaze to him. "This entire situation could've been avoided had you all been prepared, especially you Sir Integra. It is your fault that these men died in vain."

"How dare you Sir!" Walter burst, causing John to grit his teeth. "Id like to see how well you're prepared for something like this!" John shot as well.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Integra exclaimed, causing the two to go quiet as she took the pistol for Sir Irons. "Damn it..." John muttered under his breath, he could only watch helplessly as Sir Integra made the painful choice of executing her reanimated staff.

"I've failed...again..."

**A/N: And theres Chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a comment down below if you liked and I will see you all in chapter 3. Have a good day.**

**-RamzaStrife220**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with Chapter 3. I had to work a little longer on this one. But I do hope you enjoy it none the less. I don't own anything except my OC.**

The sounds of whiskey being poured into a glass filled the silence of John's lab, hunched over a chair the engineer sat with his head in his hands. Below him a report of all the deceased from the attempted siege of the headquarters. "95 percent. Dead." He muttered softly as he slammed the glass of alcohol. He poured another. His hair was a mess, combined with sleep depriviety and a face of unshaven scruff. John was not in good shape.

"Beware the Millennium." He repeated Jan's words before drinking from the glass.

He sat in silence for a moment before he rose and flipped his desk over. Sending notes, blueprints and the whiskey bottle crashing to the ground. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at his two completed sets of armor. Approaching them, he struck the MBF-P02 in the face plate with his metallic arm, denting the armor in the process.

"A fucking waste of time!" He roared.

"You wasted a perfectly good drink." Alucard remarked as he stepped out of the wall, John responded with waving a hand.

"I'm not in the mood Ali."

The vampire approached John, keeping his grin. "You should be directing your anger in your plot for revenge. To crush the enemy who dared to challenge Hellsing!" He exclaimed.

"And what good will that do Ali? Revenge wont bring back those men. Revenge wont make me feel better!" John retorted. "And you expect to take it just laying down like a dog?"

John turned to Alucard with a glare. "Is this all just a game to you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know what you're capable of Ali, I know you sensed their presence the moment they stepped foot on the grounds. You could've stopped them, you could've summoned your familiars and prevented them from even reaching the front gate. You could've done something, anything. But you didn't. Why?" John demanded, Alucard answered with a scoff. His red eyes locked onto the younger Hellsing.

"Because you wanted to be entertained." He answered for the Vampire, whose grin began to change into a scowl with each passing second.

"I reread the report on the Cheddar massacre, on how you had to shoot through Seras to kill the priest because she was held hostage. I call bullshit Ali, I've seen you hit targets the size of dimes from 75 yards away. You're telling me you couldn't hit a priest's head from 10 yards away? Humans can even do that!" John added.

"Are you comparing my skills and power to that of a humans?" Alucard glared.

"No, I'm comparing your loneliness to that of a humans." Alucard's eyes flared as he gritted his sharp teeth towards John.

"You were desperate for compassion. So you turned a poor innocent girl into a monster because you haven't had a friend or a lover since Mina fucking Harker!"

Alucard lunged at the engineer, just stopping short of a few inches between each face. "Enough! How dare you disrespect me and my past! Foolish human! You know nothing of what you speak!" He roared. John stared coldly at the vampire king, unintimidaited by his actions as the optics of the two suits behind him flickered to life. Training their weapons onto him. Alucard laughed darkly upon seeing this.

"You think your soldiers of steel and iron will be able to stop me?" He mused.

"I'm not scared of you like everyone else Ali." John answered. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of an introverted engineer." He gave a smirk of his own as half a dozen more optics flickered to life in the shroud of darkness.

"That's enough! Both of you!"

The pair turned to see Integra standing in the doorway, cigar hanging from her mouth as she glared at them. Her eyes trailed to Alucard. "Begone Monster." She commanded, causing the vampire to grin and step backwards into the wall.

John sighed as the suits powered down once she stepped closer to him. "You're a mess." She commented upon seeing her dirty faced brother.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping a whole lot lately." He answered as he reached out with his metallic arm, a flame trickling out of his fingertip to light Integra's cigar. "Having you found out anything about Millennium?" He asked as she puffed.

"We may have something, it relates to the Nazis."

John perked up, glancing at her in disbelief.

"Did I...hear that correctly?" He asked as he pulled his desk back on its legs, picking up the papers and chair. He took a seat as he shuffled his blueprints. "Yes, but before we can get to that. Walter and I have hired mercenaries to replace our numbers." She stated as she puffed on her cigar.

"Oh, that reminds me." John sifted through his blueprints until he came across a certain one. Laying it across the desk. "I've designed a suit that our staff could wear." Integra glanced down at the blueprint with interest. Finding the model number MS-06F. "Interesting." She muttered.

"These suits can be manned or unmanned, giving our men a critical advantage. However, there is a problem. I don't have enough material to make them...And without a factory to mass produce the suits, building them myself would take about 6 months to a year." He added.

"I see, I'll have a chat with Sir Irons about getting the material you need. I think this is an exceptional idea little brother. You never cease to amaze me." She smiled softly.

"I have enough to make at least 5 of them, so some mercenaries will get lucky." He scratched his head while giving a yawn. "There was something else." Integra added, which caused him to stop mid yawn.

"You and Alucard seem to be budding heads lately." She stated as John looked away for a moment, hesitant for comment. "More than usual if I might add."

"You know him and I never really got along, his careless acts of violence have really gotten on my nerves as of late. I just don't think he's taking things seriously." John answered as he approached his MBF-P02, removing the dented face plant and staring down at it.

"I know, but I'm going to need you two to get along, for the sake of Britain." She replied as she turned for the door. "I'm going to meet Enrico Maxwell at the British museum. Care to join me?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to clean up. Ill be right there."

John yawned as Integra and Walter joined him in the art gallery early in the afternoon. "So this is what the sunlight looks like." He muttered to himself as he turned and stared at one of the paintings. He then glanced down at his watch. "Its 3:30, where the hell are they?" He asked to his sister.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" She turned to him and Walter. "I doubt it ma'am, an attack on our homeland. Much less in broad daylight, is highly unlikely." The butler answered.

"Regardless, I find the reason for this meeting highly suspicious." John sighed as they both heard voices approaching them. The trio turned to see Enrico Maxwell himself, accompanied by one of his subordinates, discussing the works of art that covered the halls. They both turned and blinked at them.

"Oh dear, I think we lost track of time." He smiled sheepishly to his subordinate.

"Id say." John glared as the two began to approach.

"That's as far as you go." Integra warned as she shared her brothers glare. "What brings the Vatican here, especially their murderous and disrespectful Iscariot Organization?"

"Goodness, there is no such need for hostility." He smiled, removing his reading glasses. "First and for most, I'm Enrico Maxwell. Head of the Iscariot Organization." He bowed formally.

"We don't care, why are you here? You expect me to just blindly trust you? After you send Anderson to Baderick? After you killed my men? Cut off my brothers arm?!" She exclaimed as John gripped his prosthetic, keeping his glare.

"Will you shut up?" Maxwell snapped as he shattered his reading glasses.

"Bastard, how dare you?" Integra demanded as Maxwell began to show his true colors.

"I could slaughter every protestant in Britain and I would not have lost any sleep, I could've taken your brothers head and mounted it over my fireplace. If it hadn't not been for the his holiness' order. I would not degrade myself to be near any of you. So why don't you shut the hell up you ignorant sow!"

John took a step forward as he rolled up his sleeves. "Call my sister that again and you'll be the one losing your head." He warned.

"For once I agree with him." Alucard's voice filled their ears as he stepped out of the wall, surprising all of them. "Typical for the soldiers of God to distill fear into those who do not follow their path. Even two thousand years after Jesus' death you haven't changed."

Maxwell smiled deviously. "Ah, if it isn't the Vampire King Alucard, the Hellsing family pet. A true sight for the first time, its an honor to meet you." He bowed.

"The pleasures all mine, but unfortunately this is the last time you ever see me. For I'm just going to have to kill you for disrespecting my master. Foolish little man." He grinned as he drew his silver Casull magnum, training his sights on Maxwell. John didn't break eye contact, tightening his fists.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do when a heathen points a gun in my face? Run? Hide? Stand my ground?" He mocked with a sneering grin. "Wait, I have a better idea." He turned his back to the Hellsing group.

"Anderson!" He called to the end of the hallway, John's eyes widening as the priest stepped around the corner. Raising his bayonets.

"Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance and the uttermost parts of the Earth for thy possession." He stated as he began to draw closer. In an act of quick thinking, John pressed a button on the side of his watch. With a beep, the MBF-P02 uncloaked itself from across the hall. Quickly stepping over to the engineer as it opened up for him to climb inside. Once situated, his face mask slide down as the optics flickered to life. Taking a stance in front of his sister.

"Thou shall break them with a rod of iron, Thou shall dash them to pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore. O ye kings: Be instructed, ye judges of the Earth. Serve the Lord with fierce and rejoice while trembling. Kiss the son, lest he be angry and ye perish from the way when his wrath is kindled but a little."

"Anderson! That's enough, stand down." Maxwell ordered over the priest's prayer, realizing that he may have no control over what happens next. "Walter, sis, stay behind me." John ordered as he reached for his katana.

"One swing of my sword, and all will be over." Anderson grinned as him and Alucard approached each other. "Damn it! This is no place to fight!" John protested as he moved forward, stepping in between the two as Alucard drew his second pistol with a wicked grin. The engineer moved his shield up in front of Alucard's pistols while his sword trained on Anderson. "Alucard, don't do this, not now." He tried to reason with the vampire.

"Out of my way or Ill cut your other arm off boy." Anderson warned, John growled as he glanced down at his arm. Remembering the trauma Anderson put him through, how he almost killed his sister. He couldn't control his anger any longer. Spinning around, he bashed Anderson in the face with his titanium shield. Catching the Priest, as well as everyone else off guard.

"You son of a bitch!" He roared as he pounced on top of Anderson.

"John!" Walter and Integra called as everyone took a step back but Alucard, who watched with a gleeful grin. Everyone watched as John's metal gauntlet delivered a few blows to the Paladins face, breaking his glasses as blood trickled from his nose.

"Taking my arm! Calling my sister a whore! You want a war?! I'll give you a fuckin' war!"

He spat as he went for another blow, Anderson moved his head, causing John's fist to shatter into the marble floor. Getting stuck. John glanced up to see the Paladin bring down a bayonet with a bloodied grin.

John thinking on his feet, detached the arm that was stuck, being that his prosthetic was the one caught, barely missing the blade. Jumping back, he went in for another attack. However, Walters fiber wires wrapped around his limbs, preventing him from moving. In turn, Maxwell and his subordinate latched onto Anderson's arms.

"That's enough John! People are going to get hurt!" Walter exclaimed as he struggled against the heavy suit.

"Ill cut him to bloody pieces!" Anderson growled as he struggled against Maxwell and co.

"Right this way! The next exhibit is over here! Look at all these wonderful paintings!" Seras exclaimed as she stepped in between the two groups with a tourist group of senior citizens, oblivious to the fight that was taking place. There was a long silence between the two as they stopped struggling.

After a few more long moments, John relaxed in the wires. "This is pointless right now." He sighed as Anderson did the same. "You might be right for once protestant." He replied as Maxwell released his grip. "Make no mistake." John muttered as he fetched his arm, placing it back into it's socket.

"Next time Ill rip your fucking head off."

Anderson chuckled darkly as he concealed his bayonets, turning his back to him. Unmoved by the threat. "Next time you'll be in limbo." He replied as he slowly made his exit. Maxwell turned to see John and Integra glaring at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to join me in the cafe garden for some coffee." He smiled sheepishly, John turned to Seras, who had been listening in as she pretended to guide the elderly. He gave a thumbs up as him and Integra followed Maxwell. The vampiress chuckled nervously with a thumbs up of her own.

"I'm going back to bed, you humans are exhausting." Alucard stated as he disappeared into the wall, leaving John and Integra to deal with Maxwell alone.

_

Maxwell, John and Integra sat at a table in the garden, watching him carefully. Johns Armor standing dead still like a puppet. The two watched as the Iscariot leader placed a briefcase on the table, eyeing it suspiciously. "We've recently discovered that your organization has been searching for info on a certain name, yet, your efforts have been futile." Maxwell stated.

"Well, someone has been doing their homework. You're correct." Integra smirked as John kept his glare cold and firm.

"Millennium." Maxwell smirked, causing the two Hellsing siblings to shift in place.

"This is a special operations matter, however we do have some information on them." He stated as he opened his briefcase, dropping a Nazi covered journal, John and Integra's eyes flickered. "You were right sis..." John turned to his sister.

"This is Millennium, it started back right before the end of World War II. An operation was carried out of the same name for Nazi soldiers to move people and supplies to Berlin. Heading for Brazil. This group also went by the name Millennium." He explained.

"Wait a minute..." John glanced up at him. "You have a lot of information on this, specific information. That has to mean..."

"Yes! You're correct! We are the ones who helped them escape! The Vatican gave their full support!" He smiled widely.

"You bastards." John gritted his teeth.

"That's enough, lets go John." Integra replied as the siblings stood up to leave, Maxwell still having the satisfied smirk.

"Oh, Maxwell." John stopped at his armor, pulling off one of the gauntlets and fitting it on his wrist. He turned back and approached Maxwell, showing off the metal glove. "This gauntlet is made out of solid titanium, steel and added with silver." He stated as he stood over the Iscariot leader. "It's bulletproof, rust proof and bomb proof. But you know what else it can do?" He asked as he moved in closer, glaring at Maxwell.

"It can easily rip through a human carcass. So...if you or that God praising lunatic touches or even threatens my sister again. I will rip out your fucking heart and deliver it to the pope myself." He warned as the smile on Maxwell's face faded with Integra growing a smirk of her own.

"Good day Maxwell." He muttered as he turned to leave with his sister, the armor coming to life and following them.

T**hat about wraps up chapter 3, I do hope you all enjoyed it. I mainly started this fic to learn how to develop a character better. Please let me know how I'm doing with thoughts, comments, or suggestions. I'm open to anything. Have a wonderful day readers.**


End file.
